Where to Go From Here
by EmLikesToWrite
Summary: My oneshot take on the missing pieces between the famous Jamko hug of 8x22 and the famous Jamko engagement of 8x22. Reviews appreciated. Disclaimer: All rights go to CBS


_"I'd spend the five million on you."_ Eddie's heart soared when she heard those words, the tears steaming down her face falling even harder. That was the closest thing to a confession that Jamie had ever said, so coming from him those words meant everything. As the partners embraced in the street, they were so lost in each other that they hardly noticed the RMP's arriving.

The two were pulled out of their thoughts as other officers came over, asking if they were okay. Still in shock and not wanting to let go of each other, Jamie and Eddie were still clinging to each other as they told the other officers what happened.

After giving their initial reports, they knew they needed to go back to the precinct to give their official statements and work on paperwork. Eddie could see the wheels turning in Jamie's mind as he leaned in to hug her again.

"I love you, Eddie." He whispered, barely even audible to her. Eddie could've sworn her heart melted right then and there. Putting his hands on her shoulders, their eyes connected one last time.  
"Talk later?" He pleaded. His eyes were full of desperation, and Eddie knew he was serious. Blinking back tears, all she could do was nod as she threw her arms around him for one last hug.  
"Hey, Ed, I'm okay. I promise. We have to go, though." Jamie gently reassured her, stroking her hair. On the verge of tears, Eddie just nodded as they temporarily went their separate ways.

Back at the precinct, Jamie and Eddie had finally finished all of their evaluations. They were at their desk doing post-shooting paperwork, going as fast as they could so that they could leave and have a few much-needed days off. They worked silently, neither wanting to talk about the day's events, but also not letting each other out of their sight. Stealing a glance at each other every few minutes, they were both on the verge of an emotional breakdown. As glad as they were to be there together, they needed to get away from the precinct and job, and just hold each other. After what seemed like an eternity, they were done. Heading to the locker rooms, they silently agreed they were able to let the other out of their sight long enough to change. As usual, Eddie finished changing first and waited outside the men's locker room for Jamie. As she waited, everything that had happened kept flooding back. She knew they needed to talk, and she was fairly certain that he was finally going to accept the fact that they couldn't pretend anymore. After everything they had been through, Eddie wasn't sure that she could go on working with him every day and act like things were normal any longer; it was now or never. Caught in a daze, the impact of almost losing him and his admission to everything they had been fighting for the last five years fully hit her. Tears silently streaming down her face, she was so lost in thought that it took her a second to even realize that Jamie had come out and had his arms wrapped around her. She buried her head in his chest.

"Hey, Eddie, look at me." He whispered gently as he put his hands on her shoulders. As she slowly looked up into his eyes, he wiped away her tears.

"I'm okay. We're okay." Jamie told her firmly. She just stared into his eyes, the look on her face alone being enough to break Jamie's heart. Choking back tears of his own, he restrained himself.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Jamie pleaded, his voice shaking. Eddie just nodded, feeling better but still unable to speak. Unable to be apart and knowing she would spend the night with him, she clung to him as they headed out. Stopping at Eddie's car to get her go bag, they headed to Jamie's car, excited to finally be leaving. Wanting to be alone together, they decided to put in a pizza order and pick it up on the way to Jamie's. Holding hands, the entire way, they both went in to get the pizza; Eddie had already temporarily left him for food once that day and after the way it had ended, she couldn't do it again.

Finally arriving at Jamie's apartment, they ate their pizza on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. Eddie's head on his chest, Jamie just gently stroked her hair. They stayed like that for a while, silently enjoying the comfort that simply being together brought. After a little under half an hour, Eddie sat up, finding the courage to speak.

"Jamie… don't you think we should talk about this?" She asked desperately looking up into his eyes. Jamie nodded, gulping as he tried to find the words that he needed to say to her.

"Uh, yeah. I do. I think we should wait until tomorrow though. I love you, Eddie. And I'm ready to revisit things. We're both emotional wrecks though, and neither of us can think clearly tonight." Jamie explained, trying to be rational. Knowing he was right, Eddie tearfully nodded, putting her head back on his chest.

"Wait, Ed. I think we need to get you into bed." Jamie told her, gently stroking her hair. She nodded again, knowing that as usual, he was right.

"Come on." He gently told her helping her up. He led her to the bedroom where he grabbed clothes to sleep in from his dresser. Seeing an old Harvard T-Shirt, he tossed it to her.

"I know you brought your own shirt to sleep in, but uh, I feel like you'll be more comfortable in this one. As soon as you're ready for bed, it's all ready for you. I'm gonna take the couch. Lemme know if you need anything. Night partner." He stammered softly as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Jamie. Stay with me? It'll be fine. Please?" Eddie pleaded, her voice and eyes full of fear and desperation. Not sure what to say, Jamie just nodded. _Screw it_ , he decided. After changing and brushing their teeth, the partners crawled into bed, spending the night in each other's arms.

Being a fairly early riser, Jamie woke up around 7. Eddie still sleeping in his arms, he smiled to himself, unable to think of anything but how badly he wanted to wake up to this every morning. Getting up gently as to not wake her, he decided to go on a quick run. Leaving her a note, he changed and headed out. Thinking the entire time he was running, he was in a daze with his body basically on autopilot from the hundreds of times he had taken the same running path. By the time he got back and showered, it was almost 8:30. After the events of the day before, there was no way he was going to Church, so he just quickly threw on a t-shirt and athletic shorts. Putting some coffee on, Jamie had his devotion before flipping through all of the patrol books just to see what all was there on relationships. Not seeing anything, he went through them all a second time, then a third, and even a fourth. Still not finding anything after doing a search in the digital copies, Jamie furrowed his eyebrows. _Was there really nothing stopping them?_ He was still lost in thought when Eddie sleepily emerged from the bedroom, still in his over-sized Harvard shirt and leggings.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." He told her smiling.

"Morning. Can I have food now?" She replied, returning the smile.

"Sure thing. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast good?" Jamie asked getting up from the couch. Eddie nodded.

"Huh. So, turns out after five years, you DO know the way to my heart." She teased, taking a seat at his kitchen table. Jamie smiled, pouring her some coffee while she waited before fixing their food. Fifteen minutes later, Jamie joined her at the table, food in tow. They ate silently for a few minutes before Eddie decided to speak up again.

"You ready to talk about this now?" She asked anxiously. Jamie gulped. This was it.

"Uh, yeah. See Eddie, the thing is… I love you. We established that yesterday. But there are still so many things to consider. We've spent almost five years building this wall, and I don't know where to even go from here." Jamie explained.

"I love you too, Jamie. But the thing for me? My cards on the table? I can't do this anymore. I can't just move on knowing how I feel about you. I can't just pretend that I don't have those feelings, and I can't downplay it to just feelings or some crush anymore." Eddie told him honestly. Jamie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me either. Which is why something has to change, and I spent two hours going through the books this morning. Turns out? There's nothing there." Jamie began.

"Wait, really? Nothing?" Eddie questioned confused.

"Nothin'." Jamie confirmed. "That still begs the question though… Where do we go from here?"

"Jamie… we've been practically dating for five years. The transition into a relationship can't be THAT hard." Eddie pointed out.

"We have, haven't we?" Jamie asked thoughtfully.

"Uh, yeah." Eddie told him smirking.

"Okay, fine then. Marry me." Jamie blurted out seriously. Eddie slowly looked up from her plate, furrowing her eyebrows, searching his eyes and body language to see whether he was serious; there wasn't even a hint of sarcasm or playfulness in his eyes, voice, or body language. Eddie nodded.

"Fine then. I will." She told him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine." He replied crossing his arms.

"Fine." She shrugged her shoulders again. About five seconds later, they simultaneously broke into goofy grins, Eddie jumping up and running into his arms so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. Practically in his lap, they were both still smiling.

"We really doing this?" Eddie asked, almost in disbelief that her biggest dream was coming true.

"Yes. I'm in, I'm all in." Jamie told her honestly.

"Good. Me too." Eddie answered, her smiling somehow growing bigger as she pulled him into a big kiss.

"So, uh, wanna know something crazy?" She stammered.

"It gets crazier?" Jamie asked, a twinkle in his eye. Eddie gave him a glare, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Of course." He laughed.

"I may have kinda written some vows to you?" Eddie stammered. Jamie laughed, earning another glare and punch from his now fiancé.

"It's not that, I promise. Wanna know something even crazier?" He asked seriously. Eddie nodded.

"I may have kinda been working on vows to you over the last several years too?" Jamie explained.

"Are you serious?" Eddie asked in disbelief, smiling through silent tears. Jamie nodded.

"It started as some things I wanted to teach you. As your T.O., I wanted to be the best partner I could be, and I wanted to teach you how to be a good partner as well. But over time it's shifted into more, and also things I would tell you as your life partner." Jamie explained lovingly. Eddie was convinced that her heart melted again.

"Only we would already have our vows written. And that's just part of why I love you." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss Jamie. He grinned, meeting her halfway for the kiss.

"Hey, why don't we take turns sharing our vows?" Eddie asked seriously. Jamie playfully pretended to think for a moment.

"Mmmmm, okay. But you have to promise to go get ready and come to family dinner with me as soon as we finish." He smirked.

"What? Jamie!" Eddie whined.

"Come on Ed, please?" He begged. Eddie smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Fineeee. But I get to start." She told him, copying his smirk.

 _"_ _I will always have your back."_

 _"_ _If you fall behind, I'll wait up."_

The two spent the next several minutes reciting their vows, both smiling like love-struck idiots. Fully in love, after five years, they were ready to start the rest of their lives together. Five years of being patrol partners was turning into being permanent life partners, and neither could wait. With God, promises of the future, and knowing that they would always be by each other's side, they could they could tackle anything- head on and together.

 _"_ _I'll earn your respect and pay you respect every day we have."_

 _"_ _I'll be your scout, your night watchman, your cavalry."_

 _"_ _Your medic, your chaplain in our army of two."_

 _"_ _No retreat, no surrender."_

 _"_ _No retreat, no surrender."_

 _"_ _You can count on me."_

 _"_ _And you can count on me."_


End file.
